El Fin Que Siempre Llega
by Rinita-Inverse
Summary: Despues de una dura batalla, Lina logra salvar a sus amigos, pero ella desaparece. Han pasado 3 años de aquella lucha y sus amigos la dan por muerta, pero ¿Que pasaria si ella regresara?¿Que hizo en todo ese tiempo? ¿Es Lina realmente? REESCRIBIENDOSE.
1. Prologo

NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de slayers no me pertenecen a mi, sino a sus respectivos autores.   
  
  
EL FIN QUE SIEMPRE LLEGA  
  
  
Había sido una verdadera masacre, los cuerpos de miles de humanos regaban la tierra que una vez fue conocida como la capital de la magia blanca, la segunda princesa del reino, yacía muerta sobre un charco de sangre, vestía su traje de batalla, ese con el que había vivido muchas aventuras en compañía de sus amigos. Pero el enemigo era demasiado poderoso. No había tenido piedad con nadie, todo aquel que intentara acercase si quiera era eliminado inmediatamente. Cerca de Amelia, una quimera que había intentado protegerla estaba despedazada, su dura piel había sido traspasada como si de un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla se hubiera tratado, no logró llegar junto a su amiga, y ambos murieron. Dos poderosas sacerdotisas también habían sido masacradas, la chica de cabello rubio, la que servia al dios dragón de fuego, estaba cubierta por la sangre de la que yacía a su lado, la chica de largos cabellos negros, también había perdido su vida, pero en su caso, sabia perfectamente que así seria, ella no era una guerrera y aun así había ido a luchar junto a sus amigos por su mundo. Varios cadáveres y ríos de sangre mas allá un joven espadachín se aferraba, aun después de muerto, a la espada que su amada le había obsequiado para la batalla, contrario a todo lo que se podía pensar tenia un expresión de confianza en su rostro. A el no le había importado morir ya que sabia que su novia no se dejaría vencer y que derrotaría al enemigo.   
  
A lo lejos podía ver se a las únicas dos figuras en pie, una de ellas era una masa informe y que realmente tenia un aspecto temible, el había sido el causante del desolado paisaje que había en el ahora desierto reino de muerte. La otra era una chica pelirroja, apenas se tenia en pie, dio una ultima mirada a sus compañeros caídos, su expresión ya no denotaba nada, ni tristeza, ni miedo, nada, solo estaba ahí, mirando como todos los que ella amaba habían desaparecido, ya nada importaba, cerró sus ojos y se relajó mientras su expresión cambiaba, sonrió sarcásticamente, no dijo nada solo se giró, miró al demonio frente a ella con confianza y decisión. El demonio se confundió un poco, no entendía el cambio de actitud. Pensó que se había vuelto loca.   
Ella elevó sus manos al cielo, sin decir una palabra, nada ocurrió, ahora el demonio se había convencido de su victoria, la única quien podía detenerlo, ya nada podía hacer, al menos eso pensaba.   
  
Lina Inverse comenzó a susurrar palabras que para el demonio no eran mas que producto de la demencia. "señor que flotas en el mar del caos, reina dorada de la oscuridad, ayúdame a derrotar al bastardo que esta frente a mi, no me importa si muero, solo quiero que quien lastimó a los míos pague su atrevimiento. Mas oscuro que la noche de los tiempos, por el ser que flota en el mar del caos, por la reina dorada de la oscuridad dame el poder para destruirlo, a cambio te daré mi alma y mi vida"  
  
Un ser que apareció de la nada intentó detenerla, pero ya era tarde, la chica solo se volteó hacia mazoku recién llegado y le sonrió cálidamente. "llegaste tarde, como siempre". Dijo ella. "espera, Lina, no lo hagas, estoy seguro que…" el mazoku se sintió inútil, estaba diciendo incoherencias, el sabia perfectamente que lo que la pelirroja estaba haciendo era la única forma de salvar su mundo. "creo que tendrás mucho trabajo después. " el demonio la miró confundido. "no pensaras dejar nuestros cuerpos aquí ¿ o si?" el demonio sonrió débilmente, realmente hubiera querido ayudarles, pero tenia que ayudarle a su ama primero, pero también había fallado, el había visto atónito como la gran ama de las bestias era decapitada, y el no había hecho nada, solo quedarse viendo, tal y como lo hacia ahora. "Xellos alégrate, no se siente bien ver a alguien tan bromista con ese rostro, vamos ni que fuera el fin del mundo." Lina Inverse le brindo su ultima sonrisa al mazoku que siempre les había ayudado ya que seria la ultima vez que lo vería. Se volvió hacia la asquerosa figura que estaba frente a ella y se lanzó contra ella llevando una espada formada de la energía del mismo señor de las pesadillas.  
La chica lo derrotó, el demonio se fue despedazando. Sin importarle mas a Lina Inverse, que el haber vengado a sus amigos, se dejó caer exhausta al piso, ella sabia bien que había logrado controlar el hechizo, pero que aun así no sobreviviría, en primera por que su condición era deplorable, estaba muy lastimada y ese hechizo consumía demasiada energía vital del hechicero, y en segunda aunque hubiera estado en perfectas condiciones, le había ofrecido su vida a L-sama y tenia que respetar el trato. Dedicó su ultimo pensamiento a rogarle a la diosa que reviviera a todos los que habían muerto ese día, aunque si era el precio no lo hiciera con ella. Lentamente cerró sus ojos. Su cuerpo se relajó al máximo y por fin dejó de respirar. Junto a ella apareció una figura que la miraba tierna y nostálgicamente, así como una madre mira a su hijo lastimado. La mujer se inclinó y acaricio la cabeza de Lina, corrió un mechón de cabello de su rostro, la tomó entre sus brazos y ambas desaparecieron. Luego, todos aquellos que habían perecido despertaban adolorados y aturdidos, no recordaban que había pasado, pero se lo imaginaron al ver la ciudad. De entre los soldados se levantaron tres de los guerreros mas fuertes, una quimera, una princesa sacerdotisa y un ex espadachín de luz. Buscaban a su alrededor la misma cosa, mas bien a la misma persona, ellos sabían bien que todo había sido gracias a ella, pero si ellos estaban vivos ¿por qué no habría de estarlo ella también?  
Un mazoku se les acercó, su rostro reflejaba tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo felicidad, todos estaban vivos, lo mas probable era que también lo estuviera su ama. "Xellos ¿sabes donde esta Lina?" el mazoku no contestó y levantó la mirada al cielo , el cual parecía querer llorar, las nubes lo cubrían todo y el llanto del cielo no se hizo esperar mas, dio un fuerte grito y la lluvia cayó violentamente para refrescar a los que allí estaban. "ella ya no volverá, se ha ido" se limitó a decir el mazoku, y desapareció.   
  
En un lugar lejano a ese, una mujer de extraña apariencia lleva a otra en sus brazos, la cual se veía malherida, ambas entraron en una cabaña abandonada, una de ellas puso a la otra en la cama y comenzó a curar sus heridas, pero la pelirroja continuaba inconsciente, esta muerta ya nada se puede hacer.  
De pronto su mano comenzó a moverse lentamente, casi inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta la profunda herida que cubría su cabeza, aun le dolía, pero ya pasaría lo importante era que estaba viva, no recordaba quien era, ni que hacia ahí, mucho menos como se había lastimado de esa forma.  
-"tranquila mi pequeña, mama te cuidara"  
-"¿eres mi madre?" - la mujer asintió.  
-"cuando te recuperes volveremos a casa, este mundo no es para ti, volveremos al caos, mi querida niña y nunca mas volverán a lastimarte. Nadie volverá a lastimar a la hija de la diosa dorada, nunca.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
  
SI, LO SE, NO SOY BUENA PONIENDO TITULOS, PERO YA QUE MAS DA. EL FINAL? BUENO NO SE, LA VERDAD A MI NO ME GUSTÓ MUCHO, PERO NO SE ME OCURRIO NADA MEJOR.  
  
EN TEORIA ES UNA HISTORIA CORTA, PERO SI ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUNA IDEA DE COMO CONTINUAR ESTO AGRADECERIA QUE ME LO DIJERA, NO ME GUSTAN LAS HISTORIAS TAN CORTAS. n____nU  
  
EN FIN, TOMATAZOS, ARCHIVOS WAV CON PIFIAS Y ABUCHEOS, COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, SUGERENCIAS, CONTINUACIONES, ETC A RINITA_INVERSE@YAHOO.COM 


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO I  
  
- Aquí nunca pasa nada... veamos que puedo hacer.... ¡¡NO SE ME OCURRE NADA!! Ya me he leído todos los libros de magia que he encontrado, ¡¡incluso me aprendí los hechizos que mama me prohibió!! Aunque nunca los he llevado a cabo, no me gustaría verla enfadada, cuando eso pasa, es peor que yo _U. Tampoco existe ningún mazoku o ryozoku que pueda vencerme, es k mama los creo demasiado débiles, de todas formas tampoco me podría divertir con ellos, mama me prohibió que los destruyera solo por diversión; que no puedo romper el equilibrio del bien y el mal solo porque estoy aburrida. Un momento, pero eso no corre para los humanos. ¡¡SI!! ¡¡ESO ES LO QUE HARE!!.  
  
La joven pelirroja salió de lo que podría llamarse una "habitación", esta no tenia ni paredes, ni puertas, mucho menos ventanas, era un espacio en el cual existía todo y nada al mismo tiempo; todo lo que en ella había era formado por energía, bueno, después de todo estaba en el mar del caos, que esperaba. La pelirroja, que aparentaba no tener mas de 20 años, abrió un pequeño vórtice por el cual podía observar que hacían los humanos en ese momento. Pasó por la ciudad de Zefilia, por un momento sintió nostalgia, pero pronto lo olvidó; en esa ciudad no había nada que le llamase la atención, entonces se percató de que en el camino a la ciudad de Sailune había un chico de largos cabellos rubios, cuantas veces no le había visto antes, le encantaba verlo; no sabia por qué, lo único que tenia claro era que le agradaba y se sentía bien al contemplarlo, notó algo extraño en el chico, sentía en él mas poder que antes, pero ¿por qué?  
Le miro atentamente, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que el espadachín no llevaba la misma arma de siempre, bueno, si la llevaba, pero además portaba una espada bastante extraña de la cual emanaba mucha energía.   
  
-Cual será el poder de esa arma, mmm AH, lo voy a comprobar, veamos ¿a quien puedo mandar para esta misión? - la chica chasqueó los dedos y al instante apareció un ser terriblemente delgado, de orejas puntiagudas, cabello largo y plateado, su tez era morena, sus ropas eran sencillas: traía pantalones ajustados y una camisa también ajustada, pero que caía suelta de la cintura hacia abajo. La cintura era cubierta por un cinturón que sostenía una espada, que a pesar de su aparente fragilidad era muy poderosa.- Zymas, tengo una pequeña misión para ti.  
-Dígame mi señora, en que puedo ayudarle.  
-Ves a ese joven, el posee una extraña espada, quiero que vayas y le obligues a usarla.  
-¿Quiere que le traiga esa espada?  
-No, observare el combate, si es de mi agrado yo misma iré por ella.  
-Bien.  
-Ah, y Zymas...  
-¿Si?  
-No lo lastimes, solo quiero ver el poder de la espada.  
-De acuerdo, Señorita Lina.  
  
******************************************* O****************************************  
  
-Ah, Gourry ya se tardó demasiado, ¿verdad Zel? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?  
-Y aunque así fuera, sabes bien que el es capaz de defenderse solo.  
-Si lo se, pero... ha estado muy triste después de todo lo que pasó.  
-Si, fue muy duro para el y para todos nosotros.   
-Es cierto, aunque ya pasaron tres años.  
-Pero aun no me explico como fue que no pudimos encontrar su cuerpo.  
-No lo se, había tanto desastre a nuestro alrededor, pero aun así, si estuviera con vida, ella nos hubiese buscado, sabia perfectamente donde encontrarnos.   
-Es por eso que la dimos por muerta. Aunque Gourry no lo creyó entonces, pienso que ya se esta resignando.  
-Zel, gracias.  
-Eh, ¿por qué?  
-Haz estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, me ayudaste a reconstruir Sailune, además...   
-Además nada, que esperabas que hiciera, que me quedara sentado mientras tu hacías todo, ¡OH por favor! Es lo menos que puedo hacer, es lo menos que puede hacer un esposo por su mujer.  
-Zel, tengo algo que decirte.  
-¿eh? ¿qué cosa?  
-Vamos a ser padres. - Amelia bajó la vista para luego levantarla y poder ver con detenimiento la reacción de su esposo.  
-¡¡¿HABLAS EN SERIO??!!   
-Si. - dijo algo sonrojada - ¿Qué piensas?  
-¡¿QUÉ QUE PIENSO?! ES GENIAL!! UN NIÑO, VOY A SER PADRE!!  
-Aun no sabemos si será niño o niña, habrá que esperar algunos meses.  
-¿Cuánto?  
-No lo se, unos seis o siete meses.  
-Debemos prepararlo todo.  
-No estarás exagerando un poco.  
-Nada de eso. ¡¡Guardias!!  
-Eh, para que llamas a los guardias, Zel.  
-Mandare a buscar por Gourry, aunque se que estará bien.  
  
******************************************* O****************************************  
  
En el camino hacia la ciudad de Sailune, un rubio espadachín de unos 25 o 26 años caminaba lentamente hacia la recién restaurada capital del imperio Sailune.  
  
-AH, sabia que no debía dormir al aire libre. Ahora me duele todo el cuerpo. - el joven llevaba una armadura negra, a un costado de la cintura llevaba una espada con una empuñadura dorada, bastante extraña por cierto, en ella iba atada una cinta negra lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir la frente de alguien. En la espalda llevaba otra espada.  
-¡Detente!   
-¿Eh? ¿quién es?  
-Mi nombre es Zymas, y he venido a luchar contra ti.  
-¿Zymas? Que nombre mas extraño. ¿Y para que quieres luchar conmigo?  
-Eso no te importa, ahora ¡¡SACA TU ESPADA Y LUCHA!!  
-Si es lo que quieres. - el espadachín cogió la espada que llevaba en la cintura.- Entonces ¡¡¡a luchar!!!  
-Espera -dijo Zymas- no uses esa espada. Usa la otra. Esa que llevas en tu espalda.  
-¿Por qué? A mi me gusta esta, me la dio alguien muy especial para mi.  
-Eso no importa, no podrás derrotarme con una espada corriente.  
-Yo puedo derrotar a quien sea con esta espada.  
-¿Incluso a un mazoku?  
-¿Eres un mazoku? No lo pareces.   
-¡¡Ya cállate!! Mi señora me envió aquí para luchar contra ti, no para charlar.  
-Esta bien, luchare con mi otra espada. Espero que no te arrepientas, con esta espada puedo destruir incluso a seres como tu, la espada de la luz es muy poderosa.  
-Eso lo veremos.   
  
Gourry desenvainó su espada de luz, espada que hacia muy poco tiempo le había sido devuelta por Silius, quien con la ayuda de sus camaradas ya había derrotado a la Estrella Oscura que aun quedaba en su mundo, y para prevenir la reaparición de ese ser, dispersó las armas de luz por varias dimensiones y de paso regresó la Gor-nova a Gourry.  
  
Zymas desenvainó su espada y se dispuso a luchar contra Gourry, parecía que Zymas tenia todo controlado, pero Gourry le arrojo un rayo de luz proveniente de su espada, que él no pudo esquivar por completo.  
  
-Si te vas ahora te perdonare la vida.  
-No puedo irme, así que, ¡¡sigue luchando!!   
-Si no hay mas remedio.  
  
Gourry le lanzó otro rayo, esta vez si puedo evadirlo, pero al momento el espadachín ya había lanzado un tercer disparo, Zymas no podía hacer mas que esperar el impacto. De pronto, así como si nada, Zymas desapareció del lugar.  
  
-¿No que no podía huir? Pues será- diciendo esto, Gourry envainó su espada y continuó su camino.   
  
******************************************* O****************************************  
  
-Señorita Lina, lo siento, falle.  
-No, no es así, haz cumplido bien tu misión, puedes ir a descansar.  
-Gracias.  
  
La chica abrió un portal y se deslizó a través de el para luego reaparecer en una dimensión totalmente diferente.  
  
-¿Madre? ¿estas aquí?  
-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Sabes que estoy en todas partes.  
-Ah, eh, bueno, si es cierto. ___U  
-Que se te ofrece hija querida.  
-Hay un humano que... no me mires así, no es lo que piensas.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Veras, el tiene un arma muy poderosa y quiero hacerme de ella.  
-¿Que no te basta con el poder que ya tienes?  
-Pues... no ^____^ - la chica se acercó mas a una mujer que parecía tener su misma edad, era rubia y su rostro quedaba oculto entre las sombras producidas por un aura dorada que la rodeaba completamente.  
-Y ¿cómo pretendes hacerte de ella? Quieres matar al humano?  
-¡¡NO!! - dijo rápidamente la pelirroja a lo cual su madre, la diosa dorada, le sonrió picaramente - Ya te dije que no es eso - Lina se sonrojó.  
-Bien entonces, ¿Cómo pretendes arrebatarle su espada? Y a todo esto ¿ que espada es esa?   
-Según Zymas, él le llamó la espada de la luz. Y quiero ir al mundo de los humanos, y no se, hacer un trato justo a cambio de la espada, tal vez dinero, o en ultimo caso su vida a cambio de la espada.  
-¡LA ESPADA DE LA LUZ!! "diablos, otra vez va estar con ese sujeto, pero en fin, no es un mal tipo, pero siempre acaba envuelta en problemas por ayudarlo"   
-¿Que pasa madre?  
-Ah, nada, nada. Bien, puedes ir, pero no hagas destrozos, y tampoco vayas diciendo quien eres por todas partes, que no quiero causar caos entre esos seres tan... tan...  
-¿Cobardes?  
-No.  
-¿ Simples?  
-No, tampoco, ah, no recuerdo esa palabra!!!  
-Eh, ya cálmate mama, entonces... ¿puedo ir?  
-Si, ve. ¿cómo era esa palabra?  
-Gracias _U  
-¡¡¡NO RECUERDO!!  
  
******************************************* O****************************************  
  
Tres de los guardias del palacio de Sailune enviados por su rey, Zelgadis Graywords, cabalgaban a prisa para encontrar al invitado de los reyes, de pronto uno de ellos se paró en seco, los otros dos también lo hicieron y se acercaron a al otro a ver que le ocurría; en un momento de descuido los dos guardias fueron atravesados por la espada del que se había detenido primero.   
  
-Bien, su majestad, es hora de que salga del gobierno de Sailune, de esa forma mi señor podrá hacerse cargo de ese puesto. - diciendo esto el sujeto se arrojó al suelo revolcándose en el polvo, luego se dio un par de golpes en el rostro, y antes de subir nuevamente a su caballo y dar marcha atrás, conjuró una bola de luz que arrojó al cielo avisado así a los seguidores de su señor (que desde hacia tiempo esperaban una oportunidad como esa). Pronto en ese mismo lugar habría al menos unos veinte hombres dispuestos a matar a la familia real de Sailune.  
  
******************************************* O****************************************  
  
-Ah ¡¡POR FIN PUEDO VER LA CIUDAD DE SAILUNE!!! Amelia se molestara conmigo, debí haber llegado ayer.  
-Por favor, ayu.... ayuda...  
-Eh!! ¿Quien habló? ¿Será un fantasma?  
-Ayúdennos... por... favor...  
-Hey!! Ahí hay alguien!! - el rubio espadachín se apresuró al ver a los guardias heridos en el camino- ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?  
-Hay que avisar al rey, hay un traidor entre los... guardias...   
-Zel y Amelia están en problemas, será mejor que me apresure.   
  
Gourry ayudó a ambos guardias a levantarse y los sacó del camino curando las heridas que pudo, uno de ellos estaba demasiado lastimado y murió instantes después de haber sido encontrado por el espadachín, pero el otro se recuperaría pronto.   
  
-Debes ayudar a los reyes.  
-Por supuesto que lo haré, pero no puedo dejarte aquí, estas lastimado.  
-No importo, debes darte prisa, por favor.  
-Primero lo primero, cuando estés algo mejor, iremos juntos a Sailune. Amelia y Zelgadis son capaces de defenderse solos.  
  
******************************************* O****************************************  
  
Mientras, el desertor volvía al palacio e inventaba una historia convincente para atraer a los reyes al lugar de la emboscada.  
  
-Su majestad Zelgadis, fuimos por su amigo, lo encontramos herido en el camino, fuimos a ver que le ocurría, pero entonces fuimos atacados sorpresivamente, fui el único que pudo escapar. Yo...  
-Ya veo, ¿viste quien era el atacante?  
-No, lo siento.  
-Si Gourry esta en problemas, es porque su oponente es muy poderoso, será mejor que vaya a ver que sucede.  
-Yo también quiero ir.  
-No, no quiero que te pase nada.  
-Vamos, se protegerme bien sola.  
-De acuerdo, pero si veo que es algo que escapa a tu alcance, entonces te enviare a casa de inmediato, no correré riesgos innecesarios.  
-Bien.  
  
Mientras escuchaba esta pequeña discusión, el guardia fingía estar muy cansado, pero por dentro sonreía maléficamente.   
  
-Su majestad.  
-¿Si?  
-También quiero ir.  
-¿Pero no estas muy lastimado?   
-Eso no importa, quiero reparar mi error, es mi deber protegerlos.  
-Bien. Puedes ir.  
-Gracias señor.  
  
  
Zelgadis, Amelia y el guardia salieron del palacio cabalgando lo mas rápido que podían, el guardia encabezaba la marcha los iba guiando supuestamente al lugar donde los habían emboscado, pero en realidad los llevaba al lugar donde los monarcas de Sailune serian emboscados.  
  
-¿Eh? - el guardia traidor estaba muy sorprendido. Cuando llegó al punto donde seria la emboscada, encontró a un espadachín luchando, y protegiendo al mismo tiempo, a un guardia de Sailune de algunos de los secuaces de su señor.   
-¡¡Es Gourry!  
-¡¡Hola chicos!! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad? - dijo el espadachín mientras bloqueaba la embestida de uno de sus atacantes.  
-Pero, ¿no que estabas herido? - pregunto Amelia mirando al guardia que les acompañaba.  
-Para nada, yo encontré a uno de sus guardias herido y cuando pretendía ir a avisarles comenzaron a atacarme.  
-Tu!! ¡¡nos dijiste otra cosa!! - Zelgadis rápidamente desenvainó su espada y amenazó con ella al guardia.  
-Mi señor, el es quien nos atacó a mi compañero y a mi. - dijo el guardia malherido.  
-¡¡Eres un traidor!!  
-JAJAJAJA ya es tarde para hacer algo, ahora ¡¡MORIRAN!!  
  
En ese momento salieron, de entre los arbustos, al menos unos quince hombres mas, que los rodearon inmediatamente. Estos tipos no eran cualquiera, eran muy fuertes, y a Gourry le estaba costando algo de trabajo acabar con ellos. Pero gracias a la ayuda de sus dos amigos, la situación cambio un poco a su favor, entre los atacantes también había hechiceros, y al igual que los espadachines eran bastante poderosos.  
  
-Y yo que quería que esto fuera una reunión normal. - dijo con resignación Amelia.  
-Pero, de esta forma no perdemos la costumbre.  
-Vamos Gourry, a ti no hay como hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?  
  
Y así siguieron luchando con los sujetos, que si bien eran fuertes, no lo eran tanto como para darles mayores problemas que quitarles mas tiempo del planificado.  
  
******************************************* O****************************************  
  
-¡¡ZYMAS!!!  
-¿Si, señorita Lina?  
-Ah, lo siento no sabia que estabas aquí ^_^U. - dijo la muchacha después de casi reventarle los tímpanos a su servidor.- Voy a ir al mundo de los humanos, iré sola, pero quédate alerta por si te necesito, aunque no lo creo.  
-Como usted diga, mi señora.  
-Veamos, donde será mejor hacer ese portal, supongo que camino a la ciudad donde iba ese chico, lo mas probable es que ya halla llegado a Sailune, de esa forma no nos encontraremos tan pronto. ¡¡SI eso haré!!  
  
Lina invocó un portal bajo sus pies que la conduciría al camino de la ciudad de Sailune, luego lo atravesó.  
  
******************************************* O****************************************  
  
-ah, por fin llegue a... aHHAAAAHHHH!!! -Lina apareció justo sobre las cabezas de unos tipos que atacaban a otros y como no esperaba aparecer en el aire cayó abruptamente y no alcanzó a invocar algún hechizo de vuelo. Afortunadamente para ella, cayó entre los brazos de uno de los chicos que estaban combatiendo.   
-¡¡AH!!! ¡¡¿ Y TU DE DONDE SALISTE!!?? - exclamó espantado el muchacho. - la chica le miró perpleja luego se sonrojó, ¿cómo podía haber caído justo en los brazos del joven que estaba buscando? - bueno eso no importa ahora, quédate detrás de mi, es muy peligroso que estés aquí ahora. - el joven ni siquiera la había mirado, solo se limitó a ponerla en el suelo justo detrás de el.  
-Pero yo... - Lina iba a alegar algo en su defensa, pero un grito le interrumpió.  
-Suelta tu espada Zelgadis, o la chica se muere. - Lina miró hacia uno de los lados y vio como un hombre tomaba a una chica, mas o menos de su misma edad, por el cuello y ponía una daga cerca de el.  
-Lo siento, Zel, no lo vi venir.  
-¡¡Cállate!! - le ordenó su captor. Lina, que ya se había incorporado, y miraba la situación con aire despreocupado, se acercó al sujeto, Gourry, Zel y Amelia la miraron con una expresión de: "¿QUE RAYOS HACE?" pero nadie dijo nada.  
-Suéltala - se limitó a decir Lina.  
-Y sino ¿qué? - respondió el maleante algo sorprendido por la seguridad de la chica frente a él.   
-Pues, te pasara esto... ¡¡MEGA BRAND!! - después de haber pronunciado estas palabras se produjo una gran explosión bajo el tipo, que salió disparado por el aire, asombrosamente a Amelia no le pasó nada y en cuanto se vio libre se acercó a Zelgadis quien la abrazó con fuerza.  
-¿¿Estas bien?? ¿te pasó algo?  
-No, estoy bien.  
-Dejen eso para después chicos, que no ven que aun no terminamos -dijo Gourry que aun seguía luchando.  
-Mas oscuro que la madrugada, mas rojo que la sangre. Oculto entre las corrientes del tiempo y el espacio, yo aquí juro a la oscuridad, que con tu poder unido al mío, destruiremos a todo aquel que se oponga en nuestro camino... ¡¡DRAG SLAVE!!! - Lina arrojó su Drag Slave a los infames que aun quedaban, y solo en ese momento los presentes se percataron de su fuerte parecido con cierta persona que había "muerto" hacia ya tres años aproximadamente. - Eso era todo. - dijo la chica una vez los atacantes quedaron reducidos a cenizas [casi literalmente ^ _ ^ U]  
-¿¡Quien eres tu?! - inquirieron Amelia y Zelgadis al mismo tiempo.  
- ¡¿Lina?! - dijo Gourry tanto o mas sorprendido que sus amigos.  
  
  
******************************************* O****************************************  
  
Nota de la autora: Como dije antes, no me gustan las historias tan cortas así que... He vuelto!!! Y antes de cualquier otra cosa me encantaría agradecer a Jeanette Chara , ya que fue ella quien me dio la idea para esta continuación.  
  
¿Que les pareció este primer capitulo? Estoy tratando de que esta historia sea un poco mas fiel a la serie, es decir, como un 50% de humor y el otro 50% dividido entre, peleas, misterio, mazokus, fin del mundo, romance... bueno esto ultimo no es muy común en la serie, pero me parece que igual voy a poner aunque sea un poco.  
No se como vaya a salir esto, por que si no lo han notado, soy algo seria para mis historias, de todas formas, ¡¡HAY QUE HACER EL INTENTO!! ^_____^U 


	3. Capitulo 2

NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de slayers no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si son míos!   
  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
-¿¿¡¡Lina!!?? ¡¡¿¿ERES TU?!?!  
-Si, ese es mi nombre.- en cuanto la chica dijo esas palabras Gourry, Amelia y Zelgadis se abalanzaron sobre ella para estrecharla en un gran abrazo.  
-¡¡Lina!! ¡¡sabia que no estabas muerta!! - todos estaban abrazando a Lina, y algunas lagrimas corrían por sus rostros. Lentamente la fueron soltando básicamente por dos razones, la primera: la estaban dejando sin aire; y la segunda notaron que ella no les devolvía el abrazo y eso les extrañó.  
-¿Qué pasa Lina? - preguntó la quimera.  
-Es que, mi nombre es Lina, es cierto, ¿Cómo lo supieron? Porque no los conozco, es la primera vez que nos vemos "al menos en persona"  
-Pero si eres Lina, ¿cómo es posible que no nos conozcas? ¡Somos tus amigos!  
-¿Amigos? Por favor - dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente- si son simples mortales, yo nada tengo que ver con ustedes humanos.  
-Ten cuidado Gourry - Zelgadis se acercó un poco a su amigo poniéndole una mano en su hombro - puede ser alguna trampa, por fuera es idéntica a Lina, solo cambia su manera de vestir, pero tal vez... - Gourry miró a Lina de pies a cabeza, realmente su ropa no se parecía en nada a la que ella usualmente traía, la que ESTA Lina llevaba era mucho mas atrevida, consistía en un pantalón a la cadera, negro, muy ajustado al cuerpo y en la cintura un cinturón [*_*U]con una daga afirmado en el; la chaqueta roja y el peto amarillo habían sido reemplazados por una camisa de color rojo sin mangas y un escote en V bastante pronunciado (también ajustada al cuerpo); sobre sus hombros, una capa negra, que era sujetada solo por uno de los talismanes sangre de demonio, los otros tres estaban donde siempre (en el cinturón y en las muñecas); de las enormes hombreras que caracterizaban la indumentaria de la hechicera negra, enemiga de todo lo viviente, no había ni rastro. Su cabello iba recogido en una cola de caballo alta.  
-Mira chico azul - Lina le interrumpió - no se de que hablas, mi nombre es Lina, y no creo conocerlos, así que no me importa si no me creen. Por lo demás no vine a charlar con ustedes, tengo asuntos mas importantes que estar aquí; así que... ¿Gourry? ¿ese es tu nombre? - dijo Lina dirigiéndose al espadachín.  
-Si, así es. - dijo algo perplejo el aludido.  
-Bien, entonces, Gourry, estoy aquí única y exclusivamente por tu espada.  
-¿Mi espada? ¡¡Pero si fuiste tu quien me la obsequio!! - dijo el chico llevándose las manos a la espada que portaba en su cintura.  
-¡¡NUNCA TE HE DADO NADA!! - dijo perdiendo la paciencia - de todas formas, no es esa la que quiero, me interesa esa espada que llevas en tu espalda - mencionó algo mas calmada y señalando la Gor-nova.  
-¡Ah! ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? ... espera!! Esa tampoco te la entregare!!  
-Pero ¿por qué no? ¿quieres algo a cambio? ¿dinero? ¿un reino? Que? Solo pídelo!!  
-Saben algo amigos - dijo Amelia hablando por primera vez- creo que si es Lina.  
-¡¡¡QUE SI, QUE MI NOMBRE ES LINA!!!  
-¿Lina Inverse? - el rostro de la pelirroja se confundió por un momento.  
-No, no se... Mi madre no me dio un apellido. "pero ese se me hace familiar" [**nota de la autora: por si no lo han notado, las frases con "" indican que el personaje esta pensando**]  
-Y ¿quién es tu madre? - inquirió Zelgadis.  
-No puedo decirlo - Lina desvió la mirada.  
-¿por qué? - volvió a preguntar Zel.  
-¡¡PORQUE ELLA ME DIJO QUE NO LO DIJERA!! ¡¡Y NO QUIERO QUE SE ENFADE CONMIGO!!! Por eso.  
-Lina, ¿de veras no sabes quienes somos? - preguntó Amelia.  
-No. "pero siento como si esta absurda discusión fuera algo común, me siento a gusto entre ellos, ¿por qué?"  
-¿Qué haz estado haciendo estos últimos tres años?  
-Yo... he estado en casa estudiando...  
-¡¡Eso no es cierto!!! - dijo Gourry repentinamente irritado.- Luna me dijo que no había sabido nada de ti desde que desapareciste, luego de aquella batalla.  
-¿Batalla? ¿qué batalla? Y esa Luna, ¿quien es?  
-¡¡Ella es tu hermana!!  
-Dime algo Lina - preguntó calmadamente Amelia - ¿qué hiciste antes de como dices, como hace cuatro años, mas o menos?  
-Mmm... déjame ver... no, no recuerdo, es extraño solo recuerdo... un momento, ¡¡ mi vida privada no les incumbe!!  
  
********************************** O**********************************  
  
Mientras el grupo discutía, el mismo sujeto que había atacado a Amelia, se recuperaba del ataque propinado por la pelirroja.  
  
-¡¡Diablos!! Esa maldita bastarda me las pagara!!  
  
El tipo había quedado a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba el grupo en ese momento, tras unos arbustos.  
  
********************************** O*********************************  
  
-OH!! Por Dios!!  
-¿Me llamaste?  
-¿Eh? L-sama!!  
-La misma, ¿que ocurre? - la diosa se paró justo al lado de Zymas, el guardián de su querida Lina, quien estaba contemplando lo que hacia su ama en ese momento.  
-La señorita Lina luchó contra ese sujeto, ese que esta detrás de los arbustos, y lo derrotó. - dijo el elfo señalando al rufián.  
-¡Bien! ¿cuál es el problema?  
-¡¡Que acaba de decir que se vengara!! - el rostro de Zymas mostraba preocupación.  
  
*********************************** O**********************************  
  
-Aun están aquí, es mi oportunidad.  
  
Se levantó como pudo y sacó una daga de su bota izquierda. En ese momento Lina le daba la espalda.  
  
********************************** O**********************************  
  
Zymas abrió un portal a un costado.  
-¡¡Detente!! - le detuvo la diosa con un grito.  
-Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿No ve que la va a lastimar? - una sola mirada de la diosa bastó para que el elfo se aterrara.  
-Por supuesto que lo veo. Pero tendrás que dejar que esto pase, mi pequeña ha olvidado muchas cosas, y quizás ya es tiempo que las recuerde. - Zymas le miró confundido.  
- Pero...  
-no vayas, no aun. ¡¿ENTIENDES?! - Zymas bajó la vista y luego asintió.  
-Si. - se limitó a decir, aunque de muy mala gana.  
  
********************************* O*********************************  
  
-No te muevas maldita bruja, quédate quieta, solo un segundo...  
  
El sujeto se puso de pie y apuntó con la daga hacia el pecho de Lina, estaba bastante herido, pero el deseo de vengarse le dio las fuerzas necesarias para arrojar el cuchillo. La vista se le nubló justo en el momento que lanzaba el arma, por lo que no dio en el lugar previsto, el corazón de la pelirroja, aunque de todas formas la chica había sido herida, la daga se incrustó en un costado de Lina.  
  
Zelgadis se apresuró y con un solo mandoble de su espada, acabó con el atacante.  
  
********************************** O**********************************  
-¡¡AMA!!! - Zymas no resistió mas y saltó por el portal que había hecho momentos antes.  
-Uf... estos jóvenes, nunca hacen caso a los mayores, a ver si alguna vez me toman en cuenta - la diosa dorada subió sus brazos hasta la altura de los hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro en señal de resignación. Luego desapareció de la "habitación".  
  
********************************** O********************************  
  
-¡¡Lina!! ¡¡¿¿Estas bien!!??  
-Que extraño - Lina permanecía de pie, como si nada hubiese pasado, lentamente sacó la daga de su cuerpo dejándola caer al piso. Tenia la vista fija en ninguna parte, los demás le miraban perplejos. - no pensé que tuviera sangre, que pudiese ser herida por un simple cuchillo- Lina se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas al piso.  
-¡¡Amelia!! Rápido, usa tu magia... - Amelia asintió y se disponía a invocar su poder, pero...  
-¡¡Apártense de ella!!! - Zymas apareció justo detrás de ellos, abriéndose paso rápidamente hasta su ama.   
-¡¡Es el mismo sujeto que me atacó antes!!!- Amelia y Zelgadis se voltearon a mirar a Gourry y luego volvieron la vista hacia el extraño que ya estaba junto a Lina, todos los presentes se pusieron en guardia.  
-¡¡Señorita Lina!! ¿se encuentra bien?!! Diablos, la herida es profunda y no deja de sangrar. - Amelia dio un paso hacia el recién llegado, pero Zelgadis la detuvo. A todo esto Lina ya estaba inconsciente.   
-Tengo que ayudarla. - al ver la mirada decidida de su esposa, Zel la dejó pasar.  
-¡¡No te acerques!! - esta vez fue Zymas quien la detuvo.  
-Pero... pero quiero ayudarla.  
-¡¡Si la hubieses querido ayudar no habrías permitido que la lastimaran!!  
-Nosotros no la herimos, y tampoco sabíamos que lo haría ese tipo. Además, si no me dejas usar mi magia en ella... me da la impresión que no sabes como curarla, ¿me equivoco? - en ese momento Zelgadis se percató de algo, Amelia había madurado mucho después de esos tres años, todo lo que había pasado la había hecho crecer mas aprisa.  
-No -Zymas desvió la mirada y luego se apartó de Lina para que Amelia pudiese curarla.  
  
Mientras Amelia usaba su magia blanca, Gourry y Zel se acercaron al tipo, que según dijo Gourry, su nombre era Zymas.  
  
-¿Por qué me atacaste antes?  
-Por que mi ama me lo ordenó.  
-Tu ama ¿es Lina, verdad? - dijo Zelgadis.   
-¿Lina? ¿tu ama?  
-Así es.  
-Gourry, aun no estamos seguros si es NUESTRA Lina.  
-Yo creo que si es, pero no se por que actúa tan extraño. - tanto Zelgadis como Gourry se voltearon hacia Zymas.  
-¿Por qué me ven así? - dijo el elfo con expresión algo asustada y una enorme gota en su nuca.  
-Tú sabes donde ha estado Lina todo este tiempo, ¿cierto? ¡¡Dinos ahora!!  
-Se donde ha estado, pero eso no les serviría de nada.  
-Explícate.  
-La conocí hace tres años. Ella intervino cuando un demonio iba a matarme por no haberle obedecido.   
-¿Y te tomó como su sirviente? Lina nunca hizo eso con quienes ayudaba.  
-No, ella me dejó ir, pero yo quería agradecerle, y le pedí a su madre que me dejara ser su guardián, ella aceptó. Sin embargo, como la señorita Lina es muy poderosa, no necesita guardianes, "al menos no en el plano astral, pero aquí es vulnerable por lo que veo". A pesar de lo fría y caprichosa que parece a veces, ella se preocupa mucho por todos y nunca me ha pedido imposibles. Fue ella quien me ayudó cuando peleábamos - dijo Zymas mirando al espadachín.- Además es muy linda. - dijo en un tono bastante mas bajo, pero aun así audible, al menos para Zel. Zymas, al notar que Zelgadis lo había oído, se sonrojó.  
-Eso no nos dice mucho, dime algo, ¿quién es su madre?   
-No puedo decirlo, no soy quien para hacerlo. Lo único que puedo decirles es que si es quien ustedes piensan, ella es Lina Inverse, aunque dudo que ella lo sepa.  
-Entonces dices que tiene ¿amnesia?   
-Si. Eso es lo que me dijo su madre, pero la verdad no se como fue que llegó hasta el...  
-¿Hasta donde?  
-....  
  
*********************************** O**********************************  
  
-"Ah, no se que hacer con esa niña, si la dejo en el mundo de los humanos lo mas probable es que termine usando mi poder OTRA VEZ, sin embargo se que es mas feliz entre esos a quienes llama amigos, en especial cerca de ese Gourry. Si no fuera porque solo yo puedo usar mi poder a voluntad no me importaría, pero... el problema es que si ella... No debería preocuparme, se supone que en este momento no sabe usar magia del caos y no creo que recuerde tan pronto."  
-¿L-Sama? - un ser que le habló desde las sombras la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Qué pasa?   
-Los guardias de Seth han desaparecido. - L-sama le miró con preocupación, pero enseguida la expresión se normalizó.  
-Ya veo, me preguntaba cuanto mas duraría encerrado.  
-¿Qué hacemos?  
-Mmm, no lo se. Lo primero será esperar a que aparezca y luego... - un extraño ser entró corriendo y se inclinó frente a la diosa.  
-Mi señora, Seth ha bajado al mundo de los humanos.  
-¿A cual de todos? - inquirió la diosa - no me digas que ...  
-Si, fue al mundo gobernado por Ciphied y Shabranigudu.  
-Diablos, ese mundo es el que ha sido mas afectado por el choque de las fuerzas entre el bien y el mal, su balance es demasiado delicado en estos momentos, no puedo hacerme presente o lo destruiría, puedo revivir a una persona o a un dios, incluso a un mazoku y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, pero ¡¡todo un mundo!! Obviamente también puedo hacerlo, fui yo quien lo creó - dijo jactanciosa - pero empezaría de cero, todos nacerían otra vez, y nada seria exactamente igual. Y a mi me gusta ese mundo tal y como esta.   
-¿Y si envía los ryozokus y mazokus? Todos ellos tienen un gran poder y podrían contra el.  
-Seria inútil, aun si luchan todos juntos quedan muy pocos, y no seria suficiente. Además si Seth es su oponente terminarían a su lado en lugar de enfrentarlo.  
-¿Que? - al ver la cara de confusión de su servidor, le explicó.  
-Seth es mi primer intento de un ser supremo, es decir de mazoku o ryozoku, todos ellos han sido formados a partir de su poder, por tanto tiene influencia en ellos, le es mas fácil dominar su mente, sin mencionar el enorme poder mental que posee. Últimamente muchos dioses y demonios han muerto, supongo que toda esa energía libre volvió a su origen y es por eso que se ha liberado.  
-Lon, y ¿qué pasa si envía a su elegida?  
-A Lina, ¡¡A mi Lina!! No, no lo haré.  
-Pero si nadie se le enfrenta, entonces todo será destruido.  
-¡¡Eso ya lo se!! Pero...   
-¿Qué sucede? - el sirviente parecía consternado, ¿qué podría preocuparle a L-sama?  
-Encuentra a ese sujeto, y envía a Xellos con el pergamino que describe todas las habilidades de Seth. Que se los entregue a Lina. Y adviértele que no quiero sus juegos, si algo llega a pasarle a mi pequeña, Xellos será quien reciba el castigo.  
-Si mi señora. - diciendo esto, el extraño y sombrío ser desapareció.  
  
*************************************O*********************************  
  
Amelia ya había culminado con su hechizo de curación, sin embargo Lina aun no despertaba. Al estar tan cerca de Sailune, decidieron que lo mejor seria llegar al palacio, ahí Lina podría recuperarse y descansar mas cómodamente. También podrían ser aclaradas todas las dudas que había formulado la aparición de la hechicera pelirroja.  
  
Luego de que la reina le hubo designado una habitación a Lina, Zymas no se movió de la puerta [por fuera claro esta, que pensaban. ¡¡No, tampoco estaba mirando por la cerradura!!], pero para su sorpresa, el chico de cabello rubio tampoco se había movido de ahí.   
  
Gourry estaba apoyado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, y la espada (la que portaba en la cintura) entre sus brazos [no es cómodo estar sentado con un arma estorbando, ¿o si?], parecía dormido, aunque realmente no lo estaba. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista hacia Zymas, "es bien parecido, y parecía preocuparse mucho por Lina, tal vez tengan algún tipo de relación... ¡NO! No creo que sea eso, debe estar agradecido, eso es todo. Ella sabe perfectamente lo que yo siento por ella, y se que también me quiere, pero... ahora no recuerda nada, después de todo, quizás si sienta algo por el..."  
  
Zymas estaba inquieto, L-sama le había dicho que dijera nada acerca de ella y del mar del caos, pero estos sujetos le habían estado haciendo preguntas, demasiadas preguntas, y casi todas tenían repuestas en lo que no debía decir. "¿Que relación tienen estos sujetos con mi ama? Ah, es cierto, ellos la conocieron antes, cuando L-sama aun no la llamaba. Según recuerdo, me dijeron que la señorita Lina había muerto por protegerlos y que la diosa la había revivido, pero ¿por qué habrá sido? Nunca había escuchado que hiciera eso antes. Ese tipo me mira demasiado. - pensó incomodándose un poco - Ahora que lo pienso, muchas veces he visto a la señorita Lina espiar a ese muchacho, cuando lo hace su mirada es nostálgica y feliz al mismo tiempo. Seguramente tenían alguna relación antes de que ella desapareciera. ¡¡Basta, deja de pensar esas cosas!! Concéntrate, ¿cómo diablos le vas a decir a la señorita Lina que ella es mortal, y que en este plano es tan vulnerable como lo que es, un ser humano? No le va a gustar saberlo. Pero es necesario, debe entender que no puede confiarse y que de ahora en adelante, no puede arriesgarse o su vida correrá peligro, tal y como pasó ahora."  
  
En eso estaban Gourry y Zymas cuando de la nada apareció un joven de cabello purpuro, ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro, que lucia un traje de sacerdote. Tanto el semi-elfo como el elfo, respectivamente, sintieron la presencia del intruso y desenvainaron sus espadas exclamando a un tiempo:  
  
-¿¿¡¡¡XELLOS!!!!??? - ambos se miraron, algo sorprendidos de que ambos conocieran al sujeto.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Zymas.  
-¿ A que haz venido esta vez, Xellos? - inquirió Gourry.  
-Solo vine de visita - dijo sonriendo - ¿como han estado? ¿por qué me miran así? ¿es que no me creen?  
-¿Tu que crees? - preguntó algo molesto Zymas.  
-Bien, entonces les diré el motivo de mi visita. Tengo que entregarle esto a Lina - el sacerdote sacó un antiguo pergamino del bolso que siempre le acompañaba.  
-Damelo, yo se lo daré.  
-No, L-sama me dijo que solo ella podía verlo.  
-¡¡L-sama!!! -exclamó Gourry. - ¡¡¿¿la diosa dorada??!! - pero ni Xellos ni Zymas le prestaron atención.  
-Entonces tendrás que esperar a que despierte. - Zymas no se inmutó ante la respuesta de Xellos.  
-Como sea.- Xellos se sentó en el piso frente a Gourry, quien estaba cada vez mas confundido y se había sentado, tal y como estaba antes de la aparición de Xellos, a reflexionar. Solo habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Xellos miró el pergamino que tenia en sus manos, se puso de pie y dijo - Lo siento, pero tiene sello urgente. - Diciendo esto, desapareció ante la vista de ambos guardianes.   
  
********************************** O*****************************  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Iorana!!! Que tal? Yo, aquí luchando para que la inspiración no se me escape, ¿He ganado? Ojala que si.   
Aunque ya tengo la idea clara de lo que quiero hacer, me falta rellenar algunos espacios así que...  
  
SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS, RECLAMOS, RESERVAS MENTALES, ETC A RINITA_INVERSE@YAHOO.COM 


	4. Capitulo 3

NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de slayers no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si son míos!   
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
Lina se encontraba recostada, aunque despierta, haciéndose innumerables preguntas acerca de lo que había ocurrido.   
  
-"Entonces, después de todo, soy un humano, como cualquiera. ¡¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!! He estado en el mar del caos, lo se. Un humano no puede estar ahí, es demasiado para ellos. Además ¿por qué esas personas me conocían? Aunque debo reconocer que también me parecían familiares. Debo irme, lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento es desaparecer, hay alguien que tiene que explicarme algunas cosas. La diosa dorada tendrá que..." ¿QUIÉN ES? - la pelirroja se incorporo repentinamente, fijando la vista en dirección a la ventana. - ¡Muéstrate!  
-Vaya, si que han aumentado tus poderes, realmente no me esperaba que pudieras sentir mi presencia, el haber estado tanto tiempo en el mar del caos te sirvió de mucho, ¿verdad, querida Lina?   
-¿Quién eres? - Lina observaba al sacerdote con recelo, pero no se movió de su sitio.  
-Ja!!, veo que tampoco a mi me recuerdas, en fin, me presento. Mi nombre es Xellos, general y sacerdote de Zelas Metallium.  
-¿Qué quieres aquí?   
-Calma, mi ama es Zelas, pero vengo en una misión encomendada por L-sama.  
-¿L-sama?   
-Si, ese ser al que llamas "Madre"   
-Pero, no lo es, ¿verdad?  
-Bueno, si. L-sama es la madre de todo lo que existe, así que si es tu madre.   
-Dime todo lo que sepas o te destruiré, aquí y ahora.  
-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste la ultima vez que nos vimos.   
-¿...?  
-Déjame decirte que si no hubiese sido por ti este mundo... - en eso se abre la puerta de golpe dejando ver a Gourry y a Zymas, que al ver que Xellos había desaparecido tan repentinamente, supusieron que se encontraba en la habitación de Lina, pero no se atrevieron a entrar de inmediato, se quedaron unos momentos a la espera de escuchar algo, mas lo único que escucharon fueron murmullos, así que para salir de dudas, optaron por entrar .   
-Xellos, aléjate de ella - Zymas estaba molesto, se denotaba en la voz.  
-¡¡Que hacen todos ustedes en mi habitación!!  
-Pero Lina, es que Xellos...  
-Mira chico estoy hablando de cosas importante con el idiota de la sonrisita, así que será mejor que te vayas, lo mismo va para ti Zymas, si necesito algo te llamaré.  
-Esta bien, señorita Lina... - Zymas se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, aunque de muy mala gana. El conocía muy bien la reputación de Xellos, después de todo, había servido junto a el al ama de las bestias, demonio del cual Lina le había salvado.  
-¿Que esperas? - la pelirroja se quedó viendo a Gourry quien aun no se movía de su sitio.  
-De acuerdo, si necesitas algo estaré afuera. - a Gourry tampoco le hacia mucha gracia dejar a Lina sola con ese demonio, pero no le quedaba otra que aceptarlo.  
  
Una vez ambos se hubieron retirado, Lina se dirigió a Xellos con un tono que dejaba ver la ansiedad que sentía.  
  
-Continua con lo que decías.  
-Que si no hubiese sido por ti, este mundo no existiría.   
-Explícate.  
-En este mundo tu eras una conocida hechicera negra, derrotaste unos cuantos mazokus usando el poder de L-sama, pero un día llegó un ser que no pertenecía a ningún mundo "ni siquiera L-sama sabia de donde había salido" Durante la pelea murió mucha gente, entre ellos estaban tus amigos, esos tipos con lo que estas ahora. Cuando llegue al campo de batalla estabas invocando el poder de la diosa dorada, luego derrotaste al sujeto y ya no supimos mas de ti.  
-Espera, hay algo que no me queda claro. Dijiste que con quienes estoy ahora murieron durante esa batalla, pero yo los veo bastante vivos.   
-¿A que no te lo dije? Bueno, son detalles, no creo que...  
-¡¡DIMELO!!   
-Bien, no te enojes. Le pediste a l-sama que los reviviera y ella lo hizo.  
-¿Por qué?  
-¡¡Y como quieres que sepa la razón!! ¿Me haz visto cara de adivino?  
-Pero, ¿ Que pasó conmigo? Por qué no puedo recordar nada de eso.  
-Hasta donde yo se, se supone que estas muerta, al menos esa es la pena por usar el poder del Señor de las Pesadillas. Pero ahora L-sama me llama y me pide que te entregue esto. Como si yo tuviera tiempo libre para hacer mandados.  
-Y eso ¿qué es?  
-No se. Ten, se supone que solo tu puedes ver el contenido.  
  
Lina tomó el pergamino y lo extendió con sumo cuidado para no rasgarlo. En caracteres extraños, pero aun así legibles se podía leer:  
  
Seth, a simple vista parece un ser humano,   
Se distingue de ellos por el ojo que tiene sobre los otros dos.  
Este tercer ojo posee un rayo anti-magia,  
que le permite bloquear cualquier tipo de magia en un radio de 90°.  
Su enorme inteligencia solo se compara con la de un dragón dorado.   
Posee grandes poderes mentales y es capaz de esclavizar a las criaturas mas poderosas.  
Posee una lanza con la cual es capaz de crear una puerta dimensional.  
Con un hechizo especial puede convertir a cualquier ser en piedra, incluso a seres en planos astrales.  
Es inmune a cualquier hechizo de fuego.  
Su mayor habilidad es drenar la energía de los seres vivos, alimentándose de ella. Los que caen bajo este ataque no mueren inmediatamente, a pesar que su energía y su alma le han sido arrebatadas, permanece con vida por un tiempo bastante prolongado.  
  
  
Mientras Lina leía esto, Xellos la observaba. Había cambiado. La chica que se lo tomaba todo con calma y disfrutaba de la vida, ya no estaba; en su lugar había una joven que, al parecer, su existencia se complicaba aun mas, mentiras y engaños era lo único que había en su mente.   
  
Xellos la había extrañado, ¡¿Y quien no?! A pesar de que era un mazoku, el sacerdote demoníaco tenia sentimientos, era obvio que nunca lo demostraría, eso iba en contra de su naturaleza, pero aun así sentía cariño por Lina. Se sentía en confianza, era como una hermana para el, aunque no sabia por que razón.  
  
-¿Y que se supone que haga con esto? - la voz de Lina le saco de sus pensamientos.  
-¿No sabes? - Lina negó con la cabeza - la verdad, yo tampoco, tenia que entregarte esto y ya lo he hecho, así que...  
-Espera, aun no te vayas.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Necesito saber algo. Necesito saber quien soy en realidad.  
-Lo siento, pero eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma, es cuestión que trates de recordar.  
-¿Recordar que? ¡¡Lo único que hay en mi memoria es estar junto a L-sama!! No se lo que hice antes. - Xellos se acercó a Lina, que a estas alturas ya se había levantado de la cama y se había dirigido hacia la ventana. La pelirroja tenia los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas que la incertidumbre le había provocado.   
-No llores. -Xellos se acercó aun mas a ella. - tus amigos te ayudaran en lo que necesites.  
-Pero es que...  
-Calma - Lina lloro un poco mas fuerte. Xellos no sabia que hacer, ¿desde cuando el consolaba a las personas? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla, la estrechó entre sus brazos, al tiempo que Lina dejaba escapar toda la frustración que sentía.  
  
  
- Toc, Toc!! -Alguien golpeó a la puerta.   
  
-Señorita Lina, le traigo un poco de te. - no hubo respuesta. - Voy a entrar.  
Cuando Amelia entró en la habitación, vio a Xellos y a Lina abrazados, ella estaba apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Amelia tenia la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¡¡Lina y Xellos, juntos!! No, eso era imposible, tenia que ser un mal entendido. A pesar de que llevaba un buen rato en la puerta con una bandeja en la mano, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia y como no tenían intenciones de hacerlo, Amelia decidió hacer algo al respecto.  
  
-Ejem... señorita Lina... yo... - al escuchar la voz de Amelia, Lina se dio cuenta de que Xellos aun la tenia abrazada y lo alejó de un golpe, sonrojándose a mas no poder.  
-Amelia, no es lo que imaginas, yo... yo solo... el me estaba...  
-La estaba consolando - dijo un adolorido Xellos desde el piso - pero parece que no lo he hecho muy bien.  
-¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto Amelia tratando de cambiar el tema.  
-Mucho mejor. ¿Fuiste tu quien me curó, verdad? Te lo agradezco.  
-Si, yo lo hice. Lina...  
-Mmm.  
-Me dirás ahora como es que estas viva, y no lo tomes a mal, me siento muy feliz de que hayas vuelto, pero no me explico como o por que.  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo responderte a esas preguntas, por que ni yo misma se las respuestas. Hasta ahora tenia una idea de donde venia, pero ahora no lo se.   
-Lina... - dijo Amelia con un tono bajo y algo triste.  
-Lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí, te agradezco que me hayas curado. Adiós.  
-Pero, no tienes por que irte, puedes quedarte aquí y...  
-No, es mejor así. ¡Zymas! - de inmediato apareció el elfo en la puerta de la habitación, a su lado también apareció Gourry.  
-Si.   
-Nos vamos.  
-Pero Lina, no puedes irte. No, no ahora que por fin te encuentro. - Lina miró extrañada a Gourry.  
-Gourry te estuvo buscando todos estos años, el nunca perdió la esperanza de que estuvieses con vida, Lina. - al oír esto Lina se sorprendió, pero de inmediato su rostro se relajo.   
-Vayámonos Zymas. - diciendo esto Lina salió de la habitación para llegar justo al lado de Zymas, este alzo una mano y creo una puerta dimensional, apunto estaban de cruzarla; cuando un resplandor dorado inundó el vórtice.   
-Lo siento mi pequeña, pero no puedes irte, no ahora.  
-¡¡¿¿Qué??!! ¡¡¿¿Por qué??!! - exclamó Lina, mientras el resto, con excepción de Zymas y Xellos que se habían inclinado en una reverencia ante la proyección de la figura de la diosa, estaban asombrados, para ese entonces Zelgadis ya había llegado al lugar y miraba atónito, al igual que los otros, la figura imponente de la diosa.  
-¿Xellos le entregaste el pergamino? - la diosa dorada miró en dirección a Xellos, y este asintió.  
-No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando aquí. Además tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, L-sama.  
-L-sama suena raro viniendo de ti, Lina. Supongo que ya alguien te habrá dicho algo- la diosa volvió a mirar a Xellos, quien aun mantenía su sonrisa inocente. - Bueno, eso ahora no importa. Si quieres regresar al mar del caos antes tienes que cumplir una misión.   
-Pero no deseo hacer algo que tenga que ver contigo. Si es necesario me quedare aquí. No quiero luchar por alguien que lo único que ha hecho es engañarme.  
-Yo no te he engañado, solo dije la mitad de la verdad. Y tu nunca preguntaste por el resto. De todas formas, tanto si decides quedarte o si prefieres ir al mar del caos tendrás que luchar.  
- Ejem... disculpen que los interrumpa, pero ¿alguien puede explicarme lo que sucede aquí?   
-¿Eres Zelgadis, verdad? Bueno, veras, el pergamino que le hice llegar a Lina contiene las características de un ser extremadamente poderoso y que hasta ahora estaba encerrado entre las cuatro dimensiones, es decir, el lugar donde convergen las dimensiones que he creado. Ese lugar es inaccesible a cualquier criatura, excepto por mi y los guardianes que cree para resguardar a ese ser.   
-Y ¿por qué se liberó?  
-Buena pregunta, Reina de Sailune. Eso se debe a que los elegidos de cada mundo han hecho demasiado bien su papel. - mientras decía esto miraba fijamente a Lina y a Xellos. - Los seres superiores tanto sagrados como demoníacos han sido destruidos poco a poco y la energía que liberó la muerte de cada uno de ellos fue absorbida por Seth, el ser de quien les hablo.   
-¿Así que este ser es un mazoku?  
-Si y no. A decir verdad, es algo bastante confuso. Mira mi idea era crear un ser que hiciera el equilibrio entre los mundos, que tuviera tanto poder como yo, pero que al mismo tiempo no tuviese voluntad propia como yo. El resultado fue Seth, un ser que posee el poder de los dioses y los demonios y que poco a poco fue adquiriendo conciencia de su propio poder. Me di cuenta que había cometido un error e intente destruirlo, pero para hacerlo también tenia que destruir los mundos que había creado y opte por encerrarlo. - la diosa se llevó una mano a la nuca y luego sonrió inocentemente.  
-Si quieres destruirlo envía a tus ryozokus. Yo no pretendo arriesgarme por este mundo. - la expresión de la diosa ahora era seria.  
-Mi pequeña, me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero es imposible.  
-¿por qué? - el rostro de Lina mostraba ira, se sentía traicionada y confusa, mientras que la voz de LON denotaba ternura y tristeza a un tiempo.  
-Por que Seth es el modelo que use para crear a los ryozokus y a los mazokus, ellos no tienen el poder para vencerlos, sin mencionar que el tiene gran influencia en ellos y podría llegar a manipularlos.   
-Pero yo... "si no hubiese sido por ti, este mundo no existiría" - Las palabras de Xellos aun resonaban en la mente de Lina. - yo no... "En este mundo tu eras una conocida hechicera negra, derrotaste unos cuantos mazokus usando el poder de L-sama" - imágenes fugaces aparecían y desaparecían en la mente de Lina. En un momento se encontraba luchando por la comida con el chico rubio que ahora miraba desde la puerta de la habitación, luego se veía maltratando a una banda de ladrones, se vio a si misma interponiéndose entre un rayo de energía y otra chica que en ese momento no se encontraba ahí; las imágenes iban cada vez mas rápido. - No quiero... - la herida aun dolía, comenzó a marearse, perdió un poco el equilibrio. Estaba por caer al piso cuando un par de cálidos y fuertes brazos la atraparon en el aire.  
-¡¡Lina!! ¡¡¿¿Te encuentras bien??!!   
  
Todo se volvió oscuridad. Los ojos de Lina estaban abiertos como si estuviese en trance. Su cuerpo no se movía en lo mas mínimo. La expresión en el rostro de Gourry se volvió de terror, el la estrechó en sus brazos tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Al instante Zymas estaba a su lado intentando inútilmente despertarla. Amelia y Zelgadis se limitaron a observar atónitos la escena. Xellos por su parte miraba fijamente a la diosa, dio un paso en su dirección para luego romper el silencio que se había formado.  
  
-L-sama, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
-Un tiempo para todo y todo a su tiempo, mi querido Xellos. - con estas palabras la proyección de la diosa desapareció, dejando a un grupo demasiado confundido como para reaccionar.  
  
Nota de la Autora: y como va quedando esto? Se entiende bien? Me di cuenta que los capítulos estaban algo largos, así a menos que alguien se opongan serán mas o menos de este tamaño de ahora en adelante. No es mucha diferencia, pero igual.  
  
Comentarios, dudas, criticas constructivas, sugerencias, reservas mentales... etc a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com 


	5. Capitulo 4

NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de slayers no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si son míos!   
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes que Lina por fin reaccionara, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y luego de un parpadeo, se desligó de los brazos de Gourry, quien aun la sujetaba.   
  
-¡¡¿Qué pasó?!!   
-Te sientes mejor, Lina. - Gourry, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros le miraban expectantes, esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja.  
-Yo... no se... quisiera estar sola, por favor.  
-Pero...  
-Por favor.  
-Como guste, señorita Lina. - Zymas fue el primero en abandonar el cuarto; Xellos le siguió, no sin antes mirar a Lina con curiosidad; Amelia y Zelgadis también salieron, mientras que Gourry le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.  
-Tu también sal, por favor Gourry.- el rostro de Gourry reflejó sorpresa, era la primera vez desde que Lina reapareció que pronunciaba su nombre de esa forma tan dulce y cálida, iba a hacerle una pregunta, pero Lina le sacó suavemente de la habitación. Una vez quedó sola, se dirigió al balcón, realmente necesitaba tomar aire.  
-No se que pasa conmigo. A pesar que L-sama me regresó mis recuerdos o al menos parte de ellos, no me siento tan bien como se suponía, es mas, me siento peor. Me alegra mucho que todos ellos estén bien, pero... pero creo que yo no debería estar aquí, si no fuese por mi, ellos nunca estarían en problemas tan graves, además tienen sus propias dificultades. Lo mejor será que me vaya, así sus vidas ya no correrán peligro, después de todo han estado bien sin mi durante este tiempo.  
  
En algún lugar del mar del caos...  
  
-Ah, Lina querida, perdóname, pero no tuve otra opción. Lo mejor hubiese sido que no los recordaras nunca, al menos así no sufrirías tanto. Sin embargo he dejado algunos recuerdos sellados, porque no importa lo que pase, no permitiré que vuelvas a usar el giga Slave, eso tenlo por seguro. Y si es necesario, yo misma iré a destruir a ese Seth, así se destruya ese o todos los mundos, Lina Inverse no debe volver a desaparecer.  
-L-sama, hemos recibido informes de ataques en el mundo de Ciphied.  
-En que lugar.   
-En un reino cercano a Sailune.  
-¡QUE??!!!   
-¿Sucede algo?  
-No, nada. Xellos, se que estas aquí.  
-No pretendía ocultarme, ¿que quieres? ¿Que les avise?  
-Ve.  
-Si.  
  
  
-Me preocupa Lina.  
-A mi también, ¿habrá forma de ayudarla?  
-No lo se, Amelia. Pero creo que ahora debemos preocuparnos mas por nosotros. Alguien planea derrocarnos y además estas esperando un bebe, no puedes esforzarte demasiado.  
  
Lina salió de la habitación, al no ver a nadie, decidió dar un paseo por el palacio. Comenzó a caminar por uno de los jardines y alcanzó a escuchar las voces de sus amigos.  
  
-¡¡Estas embarazada!!  
-Ah, es cierto, con todo lo que ha pasado se me había olvidado contártelo Gourry.  
-"Así que esta embarazada, he de suponer que se casó con Zel. Me alegra que al menos ellos sean felices. Por mi parte si me acerco a Gourry lo mas probable es que termine siendo raptado o asesinado por algún demonio, además es seguro que Gourry ya tenga a alguien y... a quien engaño, si Amelia me lo dijo hace un rato, Gourry estuvo buscándome. Aun así, aun cuando se que todavía me ama no puedo estar a su lado, por su bien."   
-Disculpen, ¿puedo hacerles un pregunta? - todos se volvieron hacia Zymas.- ¿piensan ayudar a la señorita Lina con su misión.?  
-¡¿de que hablas?! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarnos eso? Se nota que no nos conoces. - Lina escuchaba cada palabra con tristeza, comprendiendo lo que debía hacer - es obvio que ayudaremos a Lina, no importa en que lío este metida, ella siempre cuenta con nuestro apoyo. - Lina estaba decidida, debía dejarlos, y cuanto antes mejor, quizás si lograba volver con vida de la misión encomendada por L-sama, regresaría con ellos, ir tras una nueva aventura: en busca de algún tesoro, o a recorrer nuevamente el mundo exterior o cualquier cosa que fuese menos peligrosa que ir tras un mazoku.  
-¡Señorita Lina! - Zymas se sorprendió al ver a Lina oculta tras unos arbustos y al verse descubierta no le quedó mas que salir y dar la cara.  
-Bueno... yo... quería decirles que me voy. No pienso quedarme mas tiempo entre estos seres inferiores "lo siento, perdónenme"   
-Lina... Lina no tienes que fingir. - todos, incluida Lina, se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar esas palabras de Gourry.  
-¿De que hablas? - dijo la pelirroja.  
-Se bien que ya recordaste todo. No tienes que mentir.  
-¡¡Eso no es cierto!!..... Aun no lo recuerdo todo - Lina bajó la cabeza - aun así me voy, es mejor para todos. Además ya una vez pensé en separarme de ustedes y...  
-y yo no te lo permití, ¿verdad? - en ese momento se unía a la escena Silphiel, que desde hacia un buen tiempo vivía con su tío en Sailune, y Amelia le había enviado un mensajero para que estuviese al tanto de lo que había ocurrido.  
-Silphiel... ¡¡Zymas!! ¡vamos nos!  
-Si. - Zymas alzó su mano y creó un vórtice para poder salir de ese lugar rápidamente.  
-Adiós. - diciendo esto Lina pasó por el portal seguida de Zymas, antes que ellos pudiesen seguirlos este ya se había cerrado.  
-¿Por qué? No entiendo por que hizo eso.  
-Cuando nos íbamos a enfrentar a Phibrizo - comenzó Silphiel - descubrí que Lina pretendía enfrentarse sola a él, y así no ponernos en peligro.  
-Entonces pretende hacer lo mismo ahora, es eso.  
-Yo se a donde va - dijo Xellos que aparecía de la nada - Seth esta atacando un reino vecino a Sailune. Si quieren puedo llevarlos hasta allá.   
-¡¡Bien!! ¡¡los slayers están reunidos nuevamente!! Ahora les demostraremos que la justicia siempre gana!!! - todos miraron a Amelia con una gota sobre sus cabezas.  
-Pero primero tengo que advertirle a ella.  
-Que estas esperando, ve rápido.  
-Mientras Xellos vuelve pensemos que vamos a hacer con los que quieren gobernar Sailune.   
-Es cierto, me preocupa dejar el palacio solo, puede que lo ataquen por sorpresa y...  
  
Zymas y Lina caminaban en dirección a Zoana. Lina no tenia intenciones ni tampoco medios como para volver al mar del caos y pedir algunas respuestas, tampoco sabia donde estaba Seth, así que no tenia mas opción que relajarse y esperar, como no quería hacerlo en el palacio con sus amigos opto por ir a algún lugar cercano a Sailune y el reino de Zoana cumplía con ese requisito, además podría visitar a la siempre irritante Martina, a pesar de todo era una de sus amigas y no perdía nada con pasar a saludar.  
  
-Señorita Lina, yo...   
-Que pasa Zymas, ¿no quieres venir?  
-NO!!, no es eso! Es que.... estaba pensando en lo que dijeron esas personas y se ve que realmente la estiman.  
-Mira, se bien que me quieren y son todo para mi, por eso mismo no puedo dejar que vengan.  
-Pero con su ayuda seria mucho mas fácil.  
-Entiende que si ellos vienen y les pasa algo, esta vez no podré ayudarlos. Ni siquiera deberían estar vivos, ni siquiera yo debería estar aquí ahora. L-sama hizo una gran excepción en esa ocasión y no lo volverá a hacer.   
-Pero yo... yo no soy tan fuerte, a pesar que tengo sangre de mazoku y de elfo, mi poder no es suficiente para defenderla y yo no me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle. - Lina le miró algo sorprendida, luego su expresión se enterneció.  
-Zymas, estaba pensado que lo mejor seria....  
-¡¡AL FIN LOS ENCUENTRO!!   
-¿Que quieres Xellos?  
-Pensé que te interesaría saber donde se encuentra Seth.  
-Dime.  
-Bueno, primero que todo vas caminando en dirección contraria, Seth se ha presentado en el reino de Elmekia. Si quieres puedo llevarte.  
-No gracias, puedo llegar sola.   
-Bien, entonces me retiro.  
-Espera! No se te vaya a ocurrir decirle algo a Gourry y a los demás.  
-¿Y para que haría eso? -Lina le miró de reojo, pero no dijo mas y comenzó a caminar hacia Elmekia. Un par de segundos después Xellos desapareció.  
  
-Entonces esta decidido, Amelia te quedaras con Silphiel en el palacio por si algo sucede.  
-Pero Zel, no estoy de acuerdo. Primero tu no lo haces por proteger el palacio, lo haces porque no quieres que vaya con el enemigo y segundo yo quiero ayudar a Lina, se lo debo, todos se lo debemos.  
-Amelia, creo que en tu condición es mejor que te quedes aquí, pero también estoy de acuerdo con lo que tu dices.   
-Gracias Silphiel.  
-Pero y si alguien ataca la ciudad mientras estamos fuera.  
-No te preocupes por eso, Zelgadis.  
-¡¿qué?! ¿por qué?  
-Porque he estado averiguando y curiosamente los que quieren controlar Sailune se encuentran en el mismo reino que Seth.  
-¿Y eso es...?  
-Su vecino reino de Elmekia.  
-Bien, ahora no tienes excusas, tendrás que llevarme Zel.  
- Descuida Zelgadis, si llegara a pasar algo, Silphiel puede ayudarla, ¿verdad? - Gourry intentó persuadir a Zel con su intervención.   
-Bueno, si... depende de la gravedad... pero ahora no pensemos en eso ¿quieren?  
-¿Xellos, podrías llevarnos hasta allá?   
-Será un placer, mi estimada quimera. - Zelgadis le brindó una mirada asesina, pero no dijo mas.   
  
Zel ya había superado lo de su apariencia y eso fue gracias al cariño de Amelia, sin mencionar que en cuanto los habitantes de Sailune se enteraron que el seria su nuevo rey le aclamaron como si fuese una estrella de cine. Todo el reino sabia a la perfección que el había ayudado a Lina Inverse, la joven que los había salvado, en muchas ocasiones y por ello estaban dispuestos a olvidar lo que había sucedido muchos años atrás.  
  
Por fin habían llegado hasta la entrada del reino de Elmekia, ambos se detuvieron y contemplaron la gran columna de humo que salía de algún lugar cercano al centro de la ciudad que se extendía frente a ellos.   
  
-Zymas.... yo.... Bueno, sabes que te aprecio mucho y...  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Perdóname yo... - Lina se acercó a él y lo abrazó.  
-No entiendo, ¿que pasa?. - la pelirroja deshizo el abrazo y retrocedió un par de pasos, el fino rostro de Zymas reflejaba una absoluta confusión. Repentinamente Lina cerró su puño y golpeó con fuerza el estomago del elfo, dejándolo sin aire. Antes que este se desvaneciera le miró a los ojos tratando de entender la razón.  
-No quiero que te arriesgues por mi. No podría dejar que te pasara algo. - le sonrió con nostalgia mientras Zymas cerraba lentamente sus ojos y se entregaba a la inconsciencia. Lina se apresuró a acomodarlo apoyándolo en un árbol junto al camino, luego tomó aire y se preparó para la batalla.  
  
A medida que Lina avanzaba su corazón latía mas y mas rápido. La gente que vivía en las afueras podía preparar su salida de la ciudad con algo mas de tiempo, las carretas eran llenadas solo con lo mas indispensable, algunos niños lloraban aterrados por lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lina caminaba despacio, observando la situación detenidamente, su mente se llenaba de preguntas ¿Cómo es que aun estaban vivos? ¿por qué les había dado tiempo de escapar? ¿por qué la ciudad esta tan intacta? ¿acaso L-sama se equivoco y no es tan poderoso y perverso? Realmente no lo entendía. Por fin llegó al centro de la ciudad y lo comprendió todo. Se paralizó. Por primera vez el terror la dejaba inmóvil sin siquiera haber intentado algo.  
  
-Bien, aquí los dejo.  
-¿No te vas a quedar a ayudarnos?   
-Por ahora no, mi orden fue avisarles a ustedes y a Lina de la ubicación de Seth y ya he cumplido.   
-Eres un....  
-No te preocupes chico quimera, si todo sigue como hasta ahora no tendré otra que venir a ayudarlos, y no porque me guste, sino por que le debo un favor a la pelirroja. Es solo por eso. Así que no se acostumbren que mi próxima misión puede ser acabar con ustedes. - con estas palabras desapareció dejando a un grupo algo confundido.  
-Y ahora que hacemos.  
-Y por que me miran a mi. - Zelgadis se sintió un poco incomodo, el no estaba acostumbrado a liderar un grupo, después de todo siempre había viajado solo y ese era el trabajo de Lina. - Bien lo primero es encontrar a Lina, así que debemos suponer que... - las agudas orejas de Zel le permitieron escuchar una respiración algo agitada y luego de revisar que no se trataba de alguno de sus compañeros busco con la mirada a su alrededor para descubrir que unos cuantos metros mas allá se encontraba Zymas.  
-¡¡Pero si es....!! ¡¡¿Y Lina??!! ¡¡¿Qué le pasó??!! - Gourry estaba histérico, y en cuanto vio a Zymas que estaba en el suelo e intentaba incorporarse corrió hacia el y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.   
-Cof... Cof... Supongo que entró Cof... en la ciudad. - dijo intentando recuperar el aire.  
-¿Cómo que supongo? ¿No se supone que eres su guardián?!!  
-Lo siento, la verdad es que me atrapó desprevenido, sinceramente no espera que fuera a golpearme.  
-No entiendo, ¿qué pasó?  
-Lina me dejó inconsciente en cuanto llegamos a la ciudad.  
-Ella nunca cambia. Bien, dinos, ¿hace cuanto fue eso?  
-Unos cuantos minutos, no debe estar muy lejos.  
-Vamos al centro, ahí donde esta esa columna de humo.  
-Rápido!!  
  
Así el grupo encabezado por Zelgadis, se dirigió al lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba el enemigo, que descrito por la propia L-sama, era un ser casi indestructible, al menos para la capacidad de nuestros héroes.  
  
  
Nota de mi para ustedes, hi!! K tal? Espero que bien. por fin he podido terminar con otro cap. Espero les haya gustado.   
  
Les informo que a partir del próximo episodio comenzara la verdadera acción, (eso espero) ^___^U   
También que como han terminado mis clases (solo me queda rendir los exámenes finales) le dedicare un poco mas de tiempo a mis fics, a todos en general pk los he tenido muy botados.  
  
Así que.... sugerencias, reclamos, reservas mentales a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com   
  
PD: casi se me olvida, como es mi ultimo año de escuela estoy algo mas sensible que de costumbre, espero que no afecte mucho a las historias, porque no es mi intención darles un aire muy "cebolla".  
Ahora si, chauuuuu!!! Y Dejen sus reviews!!! 


End file.
